


I Just Like You

by Problematiquin (Problemagician)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/Problematiquin
Summary: In which Taichi's confession leads to something unexpected.Yuki’s lips didn’t reciprocate - not at first. But Taichi moved forward, gathering him in his arms and still feeling like he’d cry with each taste of Yuki’s warm and milky breath. The other’s hands shook, kneading at his shirt but not pushing him away.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	I Just Like You

“What are you doing here?”

Yuki lay on the floor, bright green hair forming a halo around him like an angelic merman. Taichi closed the door back, too fascinated to respond to the question.

“Hey,” Yuki sighed, clicking his tongue. “I said I was canceling the sewing session tonight.”

“O-oh, that’s fine! I just came to hang out...if that’s okay I mean!”

Taichi didn’t care if it was okay - betting that it wasn’t even and hoping and praying Yuki would be kind enough to let him stay since he was already there.

Yuki sighed, eyes closing and shoulders relaxing in defeat. All of it made Taichi’s heart skip a beat.

“Just don’t touch anything, I guess. Though I don’t know why you came?”

_ For you. _

“For you.”

Oh - no, he wasn’t supposed to actually say it. He could feel the heat already flaring in his cheeks but tried to grin through it.

“Uh huh.”

Yuki’s dismissiveness was, for once, welcome. Taichi sat next to him, peering over his cute face and trying to answer the constant question that came to mind when he was this close.

Why did Yuki look just like the girl from his childhood? His first love. Everything about them was the same - brash, too-mature personality with an angelic smile and soft side...beautiful but thin hair you could run your fingers through...a petite and delicate body hiding a manly disposition…

He didn’t have words for it when he was younger but he did now.

Yuki was beautiful. Wasn’t that strange?

“I can feel your eyes. What did you come here for if not to talk?” Yuki grumbled.

He made something up, not bothering to look away quite yet. “Um, sewing techniques. Is there anything I can be practicing?”

Yuki’s eyes finally opened slowly, his head interrupting the perfect halo of hair as he turned to look up at him. Taichi forced himself not to look away. A laying angel.

“So, taking even more initiative? You’re studious.”

A small smile popped on his lips. How much a difference it made. Taichi felt himself burning alive. He wasn’t this nervous around someone since his crush from his first year in middle school.

“Fine, then. I have just the thing for you.”

Yuki slowly sat up and Taichi watched every graceful movement. He quickly patted his dress down, letting it swish around his knees like a heroine in a romance movie - unaware of his own perfection.

“Yuki - uh - where did you live about seven years ago?”

Yuki turned back to him with a yellow fabric scrap in hand, needle and green thread in the other.

“Huh? Why are you asking me that?”

He kneeled down in front of him, preparing the needle with still and delicate fingers. Taichi watched him work. His practiced hand easily lopped the thread through on the first try. “Taichi? Hello? Why are you asking me that?”

“Yuki…”

His hand was touching his now - he didn’t realize how rough his own hands were. Yuki felt like a girl.

But Yuki pulled away, wide eyes quickly turning frustrated. “What are you doing? Are you really here to learn? You’ve been weird.” And then, after a sigh, “Is something the matter?”

Taichi was being delusional. All he could see was how cute Yuki’s expression was. Wait…

“I think I’m - I think I like...you.”

The words came out in a hushed rush. Yuki’s hand lowered as he stared into his eyes. Taichi didn’t mean to confess like this, he didn’t know he needed to confess at all. He should leave, he should run. Maybe he could say he was joking.

“You’re…you like guys?” Yuki asked.

He said it so softly, so sweetly, that even if it wasn’t true Taichi found himself nodding along anyway.

Yuki placed down the needle and thread, tilting his head in a thoughtful gesture as he stared at him. For some reason, this wasn’t as scary as it should be. Taichi felt safe here in the abrasive Yuki’s presence, even if his heart was still pounding unpleasantly.

“Will you...keep this a secret?”

Yuki just blinked at him before finally exhaling. “Did you not care about sewing this whole time?”

“Uh.” Taichi had to think about it. “I mean, I wanted to hang out with you. I-I didn’t know. I still don’t know.”

He didn’t seem to like that answer, a flash of disappointment and irritation and then begrudged acceptance flashing across his face. Guilt made Taichi speak up again. “I-I mean! I really want to learn though, now. I want to keep sewing with you...please!”

“You have to anyway, you already agreed and I need the help.”

Yuki picked the needle back up, eyes finally leaving his. He spread the fabric out wider and cleared his throat. “So - you need to practice your control. Sometimes your lines aren’t perfectly straight, so that’s what we’re going to work on today. For this test-”

“Yuki…?”

The other’s hands clenched. “Taichi, I don’t know what you thought of me but I can’t return your feelings. I’m sorry.”

The rejection should’ve stung more than it did. Yuki still wasn’t looking at him. All Taichi could feel now was a growing need now that he knew what his feelings were. He liked Yuki.

“H-how do you know you can’t?” he stuttered.

Yuki looked back up, one eyebrow raising. “I  _ don’t _ like guys.”

“Well I don’t like guys, I just like you!”

He had no rebuttal for that, a rare sight. Yuki opted to glare instead, a slight blush beginning to dust his cheeks as the realization of the extent of his feelings seemed to finally settle in.

“You’re so sure now, huh?” he scoffed.

He didn’t wait for an answer, both of his hands reaching to cup his cheeks. Startled, Taichi opened his mouth to ask what he was doing until Yuki leaned forward.

“Mph?!”

Yuki’s lips were soft and sweet. They were everything he’d ever dreamed of. But he didn’t dream of their first kiss ever leaving him so stunned.

“Still like me?”

Wasn’t this too much for teasing? Taichi didn’t know, he only moved his hands to Yuki’s cheeks, mirroring his action when he brought him back to his mouth. He was far less graceful.

“Dude - I wasn’t - I was just teasing you. I wasn’t saying I wanted to keep doing it!”

Taichi felt tears sting his eyes. “I know. I know that Yuki, but…”

“Taichi, wait-”

He wouldn’t, couldn’t. “Yuki, I really like you...I’m sorry…”

Yuki’s lips didn’t reciprocate - not at first. But Taichi moved forward, gathering him in his arms and still feeling like he’d cry with each taste of Yuki’s warm and milky breath. The other’s hands shook, kneading at his shirt but not pushing him away.

“Please,” Taichi begged.

Yuki’s lips parted for him slowly. Taichi could feel his tongue, hot and wet against his own and he pushed into it as if starved for a drink. 

“Taichi,” Yuki pleaded. He finally pulled away to see Yuki’s eyes and him on the brink of crying. They both were. He couldn’t understand why.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Yuki didn’t respond, biting his lip and still shivering against him. “I don’t like...you.”

Taichi gulped. “I...know. I know you don’t.”

They sat in silence, taking calming breaths until Taichi spoke up again. “Even if you don’t like me...can I kiss you again?”

Yuki flinched. “Why would you want to kiss someone who doesn’t like you?”

“Please…”

His eyes squeezed shut and Taichi leaned forward again. Yuki opened his mouth and welcomed the kiss - shy and uneasy while Taichi took charge. His beautiful Yuki.

“You think I’m a girl…” Yuki muttered.

Taichi paused.

“No...I don’t.”

His hand wandered down Yuki’s arm and down his dress until it landed on his knee.

“What are you doing Taichi?”

He couldn’t answer. He didn’t know. Both of them were shaking now - Yuki’s nervous shoulders and Taichi’s unsure hands. They slid up his leg and Yuki jerked.

“Taichi?”

“Yuki...I like you.”

His hand finally landed on the boxers hidden deep under the ruffles. Yuki was half-hard, just like him. He gently touched him through it, staring at Yuki’s crumbling expression that still looked just as beautiful.

“Taichi,” Yuki whispered. “I don’t like this…”

“Please, Yuki…”

Yuki’s protests disappeared under the hungry affections of Taichi’s lips, warm tears rolling down his face as Taichi’s hand got bolder and bolder under his dress, stroking his length until it was twitching.

Taichi held him close, biting into his mouth even as his beloved Yuki began to sob against him, coming against his hand and dripping to the floor.


End file.
